


quiet mornings

by ikuzonosupremacy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Idoits in Love, Lesbians, One Shot, how do you tag?, sayaka is a flirt lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonosupremacy/pseuds/ikuzonosupremacy
Summary: hi ikuzono nation, this is just a one-shot about my comfort ship
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	quiet mornings

**Author's Note:**

> grammatical errors ahead!!!!!

It was six o’clock on a Saturday morning, Sayaka and Mukuro were on their bed soaking up the warmth of each other and the nice big blanket that they just recently bought. It may be summer but the two felt somewhat closer cuddled up under the covers. Besides, what was the air-con there for if it didn’t make the room cool enough during the hot weather outside.

Really, they should be asleep. The two women came home at four AM from clubbing with their good friends all night and were basically a couple of shots away from being completely drunk. Luckily, between standing in the warm air with a pleasant breeze, waiting for their cab, and finally getting home and going through their night-time routine sobered them up enough but also made the sleepiness fade off.

That is why they’re on the bed looking at the sun come up slowly but surely and talking with each other. Mukuro half-buried in Sayaka's neck, her fingers drawing idle patterns on Sayaka’s stomach as the older woman gently runs her fingers through her hair.

Sayaka and Mukuro were lucky to get an apartment with a great view of the sunrise, considering all the high buildings in central Tokyo that often cover up most of the outside world. It was expensive but money wasn’t really a problem for the two.

“What would you do if I one day would just grow a mullet?”

Mukuro’s voice was full of sleep, her eyes drooping but she powered on, probably why she was asking silly questions. Sayaka let out a little giggle but took the question “seriously”.

“I mean I don’t know. Can't you just grow it out? Is it only hair? You’d probably look like a cool biker lesbian.”

“I’m flattered but no. If you had a mullet I wouldn’t be able to take a single thing you said seriously.” Mukuro grimaced, imagining either of them with a mullet.

“You don’t take most things I say seriously, mullet or not.”

Mukuro hit the other woman’s stomach lightly and Sayaka let out an annoyed sound and hit the woman right back on her hip.

“That is completely false.”

Mukuro was adamant.

“No it isn’t, see you’re not taking my accusation seriously just now.”

The younger girl pouted but otherwise stayed quiet until a loud yawn tore through her. Sayaka felt a smile creep up on her face at the cuteness and kissed the taller girl on the top of her head, both of them already moving on from their pseudo-argument.

“You know, you can fall asleep.” The older woman gently murmured.

“But you’ll be lonely,” Mukuro grumbled back. The alcohol was still slightly buzzing inside her.

“I’ll never be lonely with you around, baby.”

Sayaka felt her girlfriend’s smile against her neck and a sweet kiss pressed on her collarbone.

“Sweet talker.”

“You know it.” Sayaka was sporting a full grin now.

Sleepy Mukuro was also an openly affectionate one and it made the older woman squeal inside, still not over the fact that she has her girlfriend’s heart even after years of dating. Don’t get her wrong, Mukuro was still affectionate when not sleepy yet shied away from it but both of them knew that Muku secretly loved being doted on just as much as she loved taking care of others. Sayaka was more than happy to be the one to take care of the woman and keep her feeling safe and happy.

As much as Mukuro wanted to spend more time enjoying this quiet morning, her eyes were falling shut and she could barely think, not to mention reply to any questions. It made her a little sad because moments like these were rare between the two, considering their hectic lifestyles but she felt too comfortable to not give in to sleep. Sayaka wasn’t faring better herself but could handle a couple more minutes.

“Come on babe, time to sleep. We can definitely sleep in tomorrow and go get something to eat for brunch.”

She hummed a slow melody, so quiet that some notes didn’t make it past her lips but it was still beautiful. It relaxed the woman in her arms even more and made herself feel sleepier. Soon enough the hand that was drawing patterns on Sayaka’s stomach slowly stopped and Mukuro’s breathing evened out, falling asleep to the gentle scratches on her scalp and the pretty voice of her girlfriend.

Sayaka’s own eyes closed and the humming stopped. Both women dead asleep, completely relaxed and happy in each other’s arms.


End file.
